custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Valley of the Mangai 4:Die Rache der Toa
center|370px Valley of the Mangai 3:Die Rache der Toa ist der Nachfolger von Valley of the Mangai 3 und der letzte Teil der Valley of the Mangai-Saga und somit das Finale Prolog Auf Nobis Nui gab es nach ein paar Tagen schlechte Nachichten Tuyet Hunterseeker war stark verwundet durch eine Explosion welche durch eine bombe ausgelöst wurde (die Bombe sollte Ga-Metru in die luft jagen doch Tuyet erzeugteein Schattenfeld um sich und die Bombe so dass sie allen Schaden abbekam).Nun war Kailani-Nui dran Tuyet zu helfen doch da kam schon Mazeka`s "Bruder" Toa Nathanael rein und sagte:"Mazeka dich hab ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen wie gehts dir?"Mazeka lächelte glücklich und sagte:"Besser den je und dir?""Naja eigentlich auch nicht schlecht ich hab durch das tragen der Kanohi Krahkan Schattenkräfte erlernt." Für die Unterhaltung bleib wenig Zeit gerade kam Toa Nathanael an und sah durch ihre Krahkan in Skorpi und erkannte das dieser einige dunklen Seiten hatte wie jeder selbst sie hatte danach schaute sie in Lesovikk und erkannte ,dass diese fast reinen Herzen war und deshalb musste er lachen doch Toa Nathanael bemerkte dass einige Vortixx von hintern kamen.Er drehte sich um und hielt diese in Schattenfeldern gefangen eine nahm er sich vor und fragte wütend:"Wo ist Rodaka?!"Die Vortixx antwortete:"Ich weis es nicht!""Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern zweimal!",sagte er während er die Vortixx gegen eine Wand schleuderte.Die Vortixx sprach nun:"Also gut,Rodaka hat mit hat Voporak geheiratet und erklärte diesem dass Kentongu der Mörder von Sidorak sei und nun sind beide auf Stelt während andere von Sidoraks Spezies Ketongu jagen."Nathanael wurde wütend und fragte:"Weist du zufällig wo Ketongu ist?!"Die Vortixx antwortete:"Ja er ist mit sogenannten Toa Hagah auf Artidax um Makuta Miserix zubefreien."Skorpi sprach nun ich denk dann müssen wir nun nach Artidax."Alle nickten nun. Kapitel 1 Durch Toa Nathanael`s Teleportationskräfte ging die Reise schnell doch auf Artidax sah man bereits einen Kampf,Die Toa Hagah kämpften gegen eine Horde Tahtorak.Die Tahtorak schienen den Toa unterlegen zu sein doch die Toa des Ratesgriffen trotzdem ein. Keetongu kam mit Miserix den Toa Hagah entgegen die anderen Toa warteten schon auf sie doch nun war eine Gruppe von Sidoraks Spezies gekommen und vor ihnen standen Rodaka und Voporak ,welcher mit seinem Rotor los schoss jedoch werte Kailani-Nui diesen mit ihrer Klinge ab und schoss mit ihrem auf Voporak welcher dadurch erteinmal aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde.Toa Mazeka vereiste einige "Sidoraks" Rodaka wollte mit ihrem Rotor Mazeka verwandeln jedoch werte er diesen mit seinen Energieschwertern doch jetzt kamen noch weitere Tahtoraks den Toa entgegen jedoch wurden diese von den Toa Hagah(Valley of the Mangai besiegt.Norik schoss mit Lavastrahlen auf alle Sidoraks und Tahtoraks und Gaaki und Iruini erzeugten durch die Kombination ihrer elementaren Power ein unglaublichen Gewitter dazu kam Kualus mit seiner Eiskraft welcher aus dem Gewitter ein Unwetter machte indem er es dazu noch hageln ließ.Voporak erlangte seine Kräfte wieder und griff nun Keetongu an dieser nahm nun sein Zweihänder-Schwert und lieferte sich mit Voporak einen heftigen Zweikampf ab,jedoch ließ Rodaka mit ihrem Rotor nun ein Tahtorak mutieren welcher jetzt eine starke Bedrohung war Bomong ließ ihn jedoch durch ein kleines Biobeben in einen Erdspalt reinfallen und als dieser sich wieder schloss wurde der mutierte Tahtorak zerquetscht.Die Lage verschlimmerte sich als Makuta Vahmpra und Chirox mit einer Horde Rahkshi angeflogen kamen,die Toa erkannten dass sie fliehen mussten und Miserix ,welcher bis jetzt nur gegen Tahtoraks und Sidoraks gekämpft hat erzeigte eine Illusion sodass Keetongu und alle anderen Toa auf seinem Rücken wegfliegen konnten,während sich die Rahkshi gegen die Sidoraks und Tahtoraks behaupteten.Kailani-Nui sagte noch:"Los schnell wir müssen nun dem geheimen Rat gegen die Cirkel Toa helfen. Kapitel 2 In der Stadt tobte der Krieg Miserix war grad dabei ein paar Cirkel Toa zu absorbieren,und Gaaki und Iruini erzeugten wieder ein Gewitter das jeder der es auch nur sieht zu Mata-Nui betet.Bomonga und Norik fluteten einen großen Teil Ta-Metru mit Lava während in einem Bereich von Ko-Metru keine Cirkel Toa dem Schneesturm von Kualus stand hielt Ga-Metru wurde stark geflutet und in Le-Metru wüteten starke Sürme,jedoch auch in Teilen Po-und Onu-Metru bebte die Erde.In dem Archiv zogen Kailanis Pflanzen durch und zerissen jeden Cirkel Toa der ihnen ins Visier kam,Kailani und Mazeka kämpfen Rücken an Rücken und froren,wickelten jeden Cirkel ein auch wurde jeder von Pflanzen gegen die Wand geschleudert oder zerissen.Keetongu zerquetschte jeden Cirkel den er sah und auch Miserix zerstörte,absorbierte und fraß jeden Cirkel,jedoch war die Schlacht immernoch nicht zu ende.Bis dann die Makuta (außer Teridax)mit einer Horde Rakshi und Niazesk auch noch angeflogen kamen Bitil sagte:"Ich weis zwar nicht wer diese Cirkel Toa sind aber sie tun das was ich schon immer machen wollte."Die Makuta verteilten sich und Icarax flog mit Bitil welcher seine Kanohi Mohtrek aktivierte auf Miserix zu welcher wutentbrannt auf sie zuflog und mit seinem Schwert Schattenschrahlen schoss das man glaubte jemand hätte ein "dunkles Feuerwerg" entzünder. Gorast und Krika glaubten sie hätten Bitil besiegt doch dieser hatte nur eine Illusion erzeugt und griff mit Vahmpra welcher grad kam Miserix an doch dieser schlug sie weg und absorbierte beide während dessen konnte Icarax aber fliehen und nun ging die Schlacht dem Ende zu und Miserix,Gorast und Krika absorbierten alle restlichen Cirkel Toa in Ta-Metru denn Miserix hatte ihnen die Absorbationsfähigkeit beigebracht. Kapitel 3 Miserix dachte gerade daran,dass er immer Mata-Nui dienen wollt und dies tat doch jetzt wo er verraten wurde und gegen die Bruderschaft von Makuta kämpfen muss will er es mehr den je,er guckte sich gerade die Schattenkräfte aller Toa des geheimen Rates und deren Verbündeten an und dachte das diese schon fast so stark wie Icarax seine waren und deshalb entschloss er sich sie ein wenig zu unterrichten da er ja der ware und gute Meister der Schatten war.Jedoch mussten noch die restlichen Cirkel Toa zu töten doch auf einmal sah Miserix einen Makuta bemerkteden er sofort aabschoss und als er zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden Makuta ging sah er ihn: Spiriah!Miserix wollte ihn töten doch er sprach:"Halt ihr versteht das falsch ich bin auf eurer Seite!"Miserix sagte lauf und wütend:"Ach ja und wieso hast du dich damals Teridax angeschlossen?!"Spiriah antwortete:"Das haben Krika und Gorast auch getan jedoch dann die Seiten gewechselt und nun möchte ich das auch tun da ich merke was ich getan hab war falsch."Krika sprach:"Und wie können wir dier vertrauen?"Spiriah`s stimme klang immer ein wenig "mächtig" aber jedoch auch ein wenig verräterisch und zum ersten mal in der Geschichte des Universum tat sie es nicht und er sagte nun:"Ich weis wo sich die Makuta befinden!"Miserix wollte ihm zuerst nicht lauben tat es jedoch da er warscheinlich keine andere Wahl hatte und fragte nun:"Also erzähl mir doch mal wo sich die Makuta aufhalten!"Spiriah antwortete:"Sie sind auf der Insel Aeakaros-Nui!"Miserix fragte ihn weiter misstrauisch:"Und wo liegt diese Insel ?"Spiriah schluckte und sprach:"Im Reich der toten!"Miserix wurde wütend und schrie:"Hältst du mich für dumm Spiriah?Wie sollen die Makuta in das Reich der toten?!""Durch einen Todestein sie können nicht einmal richtigen Kontakt mit den toten aufnehmen jedoch sind sie dort und wir können nur dort hin kommen indem wir auch ein Todesstein finden und dieser entsteht nur durch Schattenenergie und einen Herzstein von jemandem der bereits tot ist!" Kapitel 4:Die Reise zu den Toten Im Ratsahl von Nobis-Nui wollten alle Ratsmitgleider Kailani-Nui davon überzeugen den Herzstein von IgnikaNuva zu benutzen doch diese lehnte immer wieder ab bis Tuyet Hunterseker sagte:"IgnikaNuva hätte es doch auch so gewollt!"Kailani-Nui liefen die Tränen aus den Augen und sie nickte und gab Miserix den Herzstein von IgnikaNuva.Miserix legte nun seine Hand über den Herzstein und schickte einen mächtigen Schattenstrahl auf diesen,in einer Sekunde war der Herzstein umhüllt von Schatten nun musste Kailani-Nui ihn nemen und sich darauf konzentrieren ein Portal zu schaffen.Das Gefühl was durch Kailani strömte war unbeschreiblich und in einer Sekunde wurde alles Grau oder auch schwarz-weiß und alles wirkte so kalt bis Bima sagte:"Wir müssen nun im Reich der Toten sein blos es gab ja schon eine Mange Ratstoa welche gestorben waren doch wo sind sie alle?"Alle begangen nachzudenken doch dann entschieden sie am besten aus der Festung zu gehen.Draußen war es nicht besser alle war Grau und kalt doch Krika bemerkte:"Hey seht doch hier ist doch gar kein Meer aus Wasser sondern eins aus Wolken!"Alle waren erstaunt Gorast wollte Herunterfliegen doch sie merkte nur das sie nass wurde,Miserix sprach Spiriah an:"Ey Spiriah du musst doch schon einmal hier gewesen sein also wie kommen wir jetzt nach Aeakaros-Nui?!"Spirah schluckte und sagte:"Nun ja ich weis es nicht genau wir wurden immer nur nach Aeakraos-Nui teleportiert jedoch weis ich das wir auf Drestal eine Karte bekommen müssten."Nun flogen alle richtung Drestal. Auf Drestal angekommen war auch nichts zu sehen bis Norik jemanden erblickte den er sehr gut kannte nämlich Makuta Bitil welcher ja von Miserix absorbiert wurde,Iruini rief :"Hey Bitil!"Bitil drehte sich zu Iruini und den anderen und erschrak:"Was das ist unmöglich seit ihr etwa auch tot?"Heyryx sprach:"Ja! Ein riesiger Meteor vernichtete den Bionicle-Planeten und nun finden wir uns nicht zurecht."Bitil sagte:"Unmöglich jeder der hier ankommt wird von einem toten großen Wesen "eingeweißt"!"Helryx antwortete elegant:"Nun wir nicht wo sind den überhaupt alle?"Bitil antwortete wieder:"Na auf Mata-Nui,Metru-Nui,Karda-Nui,Voya-Nui denn niemand will eine Art "tote" Insel wie Drestral sehen ich lebe ja auch auf Mata-Nui schließlich will ich das grün der Wälder sehen!"Allen wurde klar das sie nur alles in schwarz-weiß sehen weil sie nicht tot sind und wunderten sich auch warum Bitil so freundlich war bis ihn Bomonga fragte worauf Bitil antwortete,dass er nicht mehr das ist was er war als er noch lebte worauf die Toa und alle andren aufhörten zu fragen und sich von Bitil verabschiedeten und in die Festung von Drestal gingen.Spiriah guckte in sein Zimmer und fand eine Karte welche zu Aeakraos-Nui führte, die Insel lag weit nördlich von Metru-Nui und alle beschlossen erstmal nach Metru-Nui zu gehen. Kapitel 5:Suche nach den Makuta In Metru-Nui kam jedem die Tränen da dort alle toten Seelen waren die sogut wie jeder kannte und auch die die allen was bedeuteten.Bis Kailani-Nui erstarte den sie sah etwas was sie gar nicht sehen wollte vor ihr stand nun IgnikaNuva welcher lachte und sagte:"Oh man jetzt lässt ihr euch schon auf eurer Mission überall blicken da wird euch doch jeder Fragen."Kailani-Nui kamen die Tränen und sie sagte:"IgnikaNuva aber woher weist du das wir hier sind...und was wir wollen...und...und...."Sie brachte kein Wort mehr raus und IgnikaNuva legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund und sagte:"Ach Kailani warum haben wir nicht früher erkannt das wir uns lieben?Jedoch darfst du mich nicht mehr so beachten denn du leibst jemnden anderen und er dich (er guckte Mazeka an)und zu deiner Frage,ihr habt meinen Herzstein benutzt wieso sollte ich das nicht bemerken?Ich werde euch begleiten da ich weis das die Makuta jetzt sogar das Totenreich zerstören können und wir gehen am besten um Metru-Nui herum."Ohne Worte gingen alle um Metru-Nui herum und flogen nun weg bis sie mitten auf dem Ozean auf einen Makuta trafen welcher für sie farbig erschien was hieß das er am leben war,Sofort griffen die Toa ihn an auch die Makuta und in 2 Sekunden war er besiegt, Mazeka nahm ihn am Halz hoch und fragte ihn nun:"Also Makuta erzähl uns doch mal was deine Freunde hier machen und vorallem du!"Der Makuta schöuckte und antwortete stotternt:Ich ähm...bin her weil es mir befolen wurde und...ähh...die Makuta sind hier weil..."Weiter kam er nicht den in seinem Rücken steckte eine Klinge welche anscheinend von einem Makuta kam der in der Luft schwebte,Mazeka rief:"Du bist mutig Makuta so allein hier her zu kommen!"Der Makuta sagte:"Wieso allein ich bin nicht allein und meine Name ist übrigens Razo."Nun war auf einmal eine große Herde Rakshi hinter ihm und ein paar Makuta welche warscheinlich unsichtbar waren und die Toa machten sich nun bereit für den Kampf. Der Unsichtbare verwandelte sich nun in einen Makuta welcher die Stimme von Icarax hatte aber anders Aus sah und sprach:"Nun Toa um euch die Fragen zu ersparen,ich steuere diesen Körper von wo anders aus aber da ihr eh gleich sterben werdet ist das ja egal."Mazeka wollte Icarax einfrieren doch er schaffte es nicht.Icarax wollte ihn nun niederstechen doch Mazeka blockte den Schlag ab und nun griffen die anderen auch die Rakshi Herde an während nun Miserix Icarax angriff jedoch kamen Icarax ein Paar Makuta zur Hilfe und gegen zwei musste sich Mazeka behaupten,er blockte die Klingen und Schläge der Makuta ab und wenn es möglich war griff er auch mal an,einen Makuta konnte er einfrieren und jetzt aktivierte er seine Volitak und lieferte sich einen Klingenkampf mit den anderen Makuta ab bis er sah das IgnikaNuva mit Kailani-Nui Seite an Seite sehr gut kämpfte und durch diese Ablenkung landete ein Messer in seiner Schulter welches er jedoch raus zog und nun den Makuta abstechen konnte. Kapitel 6:Angriff auf Aeakraos-Nui Icarax und Razo teleportierten sich schnell weg was nun ärgerlich war jedoch gingen sie nun weiter bis sie nun an einer Insel ankamen welche sehr groß war und auch ein wenig merkwürdig aussah sie sah von oben aus wie eine art drache und der eine flügel war eine art erdschicht , warscheinlich unterirdisch wie Onu-metru doch in der mitte war ein lava see und auf der anderen ein Dschungel.Die Deep Gore Sondereinheit wurde grad erst hier her bestellt da sie noch andere Aufgaben hatten doch Mazeka grübelte immer noch nach wie er rauskommen konnte doch nun fiel ihm etwas ein,er dachte:"Vielleicht kann man den Käfig ja nicht von innen mit Elemenarenergie zerstören aber dann doch mit Sicherheit von außen,und IgnikaNuva ist ein Geist also kann er theoretisch durch das Gitter gehen und uns von außen befreien."Mazeka teilte nun allen seinen Plan mit jedoch mussten sie Die Makuta ablenken also begann er ein gespräch mit den Makuta um sie abzulenken während IgnikaNuva den Plan befolgte und als sie alle frei waren begann ein erneuter Kampf und diesmal wurde keine Gnade von den Toa gezeigt trotzdem kontaktierte Mazeka nun den Rat zur Hilfe an. Final Battle part 1 Gegen Kakama und ihren Rockoh T3 hatten die Makuta keine Chance während der die Meisten des Rates die Festung auf Aeakraos-Nui angriffen machten sich die anderen auf Teridax zu finden und was eigentlich mit dieser Insel los sei nun kam auch der Orden von Mata Nui und kämpfte mit allen Mittel gegen die Makuta auch die Toa Avohkii waren dabei und Takanuva(Valley of the Mangai:Die Rache der Toa wurde während des Kampfes von Makuta Icarax mit einem Schattenegel angegriffen wurde jedoch von Kirop gerettet und verfügte nun über Licht-und Schattenkräfte was fatale Folgen für Icarax hatte.Takanuva griff ihn an doch Icarax konnte fliehen doch nun stand Takanuva einem noch mächtigerem Gegner vor und zwar Makuta Memphista Takanuva war sich im klaren dies würde der Anfang des finalen Kampfes seien."Was willst du jetzt tun?",dies waren Makuta Memphistas Worte nachdem Takanuva auf dem Boden lag und er antwortete:"Was ich nun tun werde?Ich werde dich töten!"Takanuva nahm Memphista den Cordakblaster ab und schoss ihr auf die Brust nun behinderte Memphista aber immer noch seine Kräfte aber mit voller Konzentration konnte er seine Kanohi Avohkii einsetzen und jetzt war es nur noch ein Machtkampf.Takanuva sammelte seinen ganzen willen und blockte Memphistas Schattenstrahl ab und nun wurde ihm klar das er auch nun ja auch das Element Schatten beherrschte er absorbierte Memphistas Kraft und schoss einen gewaltigen Schattenstrahl auf sie und nun nahm er nur noch ihr Schwert und erstach die am Boden liegende und schwache Maluta Memphista. Kailani-Nui war im Kampf mit Diabolus und setzte zum größten Teil ihr Lichtkrafte ein nach einer Weile schaffte sie es Diabolus den Arm abzuschneiden welcher vor lauter Schmerz schrie nun benutzte sie ihre Pflanzenlebenkräfte und schleuderte Diabolus hin und her, als nächstes waren von dem Makuta nur noch zwei Hälften übrig.Kailani-Nui sah gerade Igni an sich vorbei laufen und lief zu ihm uznd sagte:"Igni ich hatte eine Vision und sah das es unsere Bestimmung ist Teridax zu vernichten!""Also dann los!",sagte Igni. Final Battle part 2 Icarax war fast am Ende und es hatte den Anschein als wäre es auch Teridax und Kailani-Nui dagte:"Gib auf Teridax es hatt kein Sinn mehr deine Kräfte sind am Ende!"Teridax lachte sein lachen war jetzt noch grauenhafter als normalerweise es spiegelte sich auch in sein Augen die pure Bosheit ab und er sagte:"Nein ich nicht aber er!"Teridax zeigte auf Icarax und im nächsten Moment hatte Teridax Icarax absorbiert als er das gerde auch mit Kailani-Nui tun wollte sprang der aus unbekannten freie Makuta Miserix vor sie und wurde von Teridax auch absorbiert.Teridax macht stieß in die Grenzen hoch.... Während dessen kämpften Kakama,Mazeka,IgnikaNuva, Tuyet Hunterseeker,Takafu und die Kaisergarde gegen Mamphista,Diabolus und eine Horde ihrer Spezialeinheit. Doch dann kam unerwartete Hilfe, eine endlose Armee aus Toa stürmte die Insel, gegen so viele Toa hatten selbst die mächtigsten Makuta keine Chance und so wurden alle Makuta und Feinde der Toa getötet und es kehrte endlich wieder Frieden im Universum ein. ENDE DER LEGENDE Kategorie:Epos